Desire Arthur
dəˈzī(ə)r The Arthur family has been afflicted for centuries, for approximately same amount of time they have been 'associates' of Hunters. No one truly knows why or how their family was chose. By the wolves, or even by Hunters, they were given a gift longevity through their 'Hunter Oath' and a wolf form through their genetic heritage. Evelyn and Dylan were wolves, they were in full control of the enhanced abilities they were born with, having been skilled Hunter's all their lives. The wolf form, and subsequent transformations were an assumed gift for their servitude. :They were unaware it would mar their family name in the Hunter/Human community. They were Halflings to the majority of society despite their good deeds. Desire Arthur is a werewolf, she is also fairly distantly part-human on some side of the family. Presumably. She falls in the middle of a furry flurry pack of six; 3 brothers and 3 sisters. Birth order is as follows; Deacon, Destiny, Duncan, Desire, Darwin and Dutchess. Her brothers Duncan, Deacon and Darwin share the same blue eyes as their sisters Destiny, Desire, and Dutchess. Although the girls have a slight blue-green burst in their eyes compliments of their mother. Born into a family of Hunters afflicted with Lycanthropy. During one night a month she loses full and total control of herself. Desire is the flirty and sympathetic member of her families security service. Every family member has worked in combination for the family in anyway that they can. The Arthur family have overseen high risk jobs, the money is well worth the danger not that it is entirely necessary. Deacon and Duncan and Dutchess would do a job for the fun of it. It is up to middle children to pull together as Darwin, Desire and Destiny, handle common sense and selecting clients :Desire, her brother Darwin and her sister Destiny are the back bone of the family business, they are forced to use common sense in the face of their siblings recklessness. While Dutchess, Deacon and Duncan are risking their lives using brute force and sheer will, they employ their cunning intellect, and subtle manipulation. The value of family and strength in numbers and encouragement from Evelyn and Dylan left their little cubs wanting a similar life. They were a site to be seen, Evelyn and Dylan fought and still fight worse than two people who wanted to kill one another. More like her brother Duncan than any of her sisters or brothers, Desire and Duncan seem to not want that perfect love their parents have. Desire admittedly wants messy hate. She could never be satisfied devoting all of her passion to one person, in one relationship. Firstly because she believes in polygamy. She would prefer to have sister wives, and brother husbands. Although she knows it is not standard and would not be accepted by her family, Desire is working to create her own "family". She has met a few woman and a few men who share her goal for a non-traditional marriage. None of her friends are willing to commit to a relationship, and Desire does not mind. Desi is employed in her families Private Investigation and Personal Security company; she works out of the large Conference room, her father, and her grandfather's old office. Interviewing clients with her brothers Deacon and Duncan, but more often playing bad cop sexy cop her sister Dutchess. (She is sexy cop.) Category:HadesDotter Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Arthur Family Category:Werewolf Category:Human